1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard cartons of the type used in the packaging of heavy products, such as detergents, and more particularly to an improved handle arrangement wherein an integral handle is adapted to be folded inside of a carton before the carton cover is initially opened, and is also adapted to extend out of the carton after the cover has been reclosed.
2. A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,006,454, 2,065,483, 2,496,619, 2,599,800, 2,719,665, 2,987,235, 3,019,960, 3,074,614, 3,093,294, 3,099,380, 3,140,812, 3,140,813, 3,146,937, 4,171,763.
None of the patents found in the search discloses a carton with a reclosable cover having an integral internal handle that can be folded inside of the carton before the carton has been opened for the first time, and that can thereafter be extended out of the carton after the carton has been reclosed.